meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Catnip Whiskers
Catnip '''is role played by Aniju Aura. Whiskers '''Catnip(VWF016) was born on September 18, 1999 in the Whiskers. Her mother was Molly and her father was Argan. She was born with three litter-mates, one sister named Lily(VWF018) and two brothers Dandelion(VWM017) and Hawbit(VWM019). Catnip was a very special meerkat, she was born with very pale fur, possibly making her an albino. Because her parents were the dominant pair, Catnip and her siblings were well looked after by the entire group. They were the last pups born to Molly. When the pups became old enough to go foraging, a hawk attacked and Molly put herself in-between the hawk and her pups. Molly was injured but managed to make it to a bolt whole were she died. Her father Argan went roving with his brother Dephy but was predated so Beatle became the new dominant male till he left the group. Catnip lost her mother and father but she was taken care of by the rest of her family. Catnip was too young to be concerned by dominance so she let the older meerkats handle leadership so her older sister Fu Dog became the new dominant female. Beatle left the group and Budge became the dominant male but only for a month then a Commando male named Kronos joined the group and became the new dominant male. Fu Dog started producing litters but Catnip was too young to babysit. She stayed out of the dominant female's way while her older sisters and cousins started to be evicted. Catnip made it to her first birthday and started helping out around the mob by babysitting and keeping sentry. In December, Fu Dog was pregnant along with Bee. She started evicting females, Catnip was the last to be evicted. She met up with the other evicted females and stayed with them for a while became rejoining the group. In September 2001, Catnip mated with a Zappa rover named Tiny. She became pregnant and on October 12, 2001 she gave birth to four pups, Maria, Goldie, Pipsqueak and VWF044. Catnip was allowed to keep her litter since Fu Dog had no pups of her own. In December hoever Catnip was evicted along with Bee, Ginger and later Snickers. The met up with Amber, who was already evicted, at the old burrow where they encounter a cape cobra. Sadly Bee was bitten by the cobra. The next day Ginger was hit by a car ont he main road and died. Bee later passed away from the snake venom while Amber and Snickers were able to rejoin the group. Catnip remained on her own a little longer and ran into William, a rover from the Commandos. Catnip soon rejoined the group after Fu Dog had given birth. Catnip remained in the WHiskers a little longer before she was evivted by Fu Dog in late August 2002. She was the first to be evicted along with Snickers, Fire Storm, Angelina and Rina. The very next day the females emerged from a bolt hole to find a group of Zappa rovers have spend the night near them. Gattaca The males joined the females and together they established the Gattaca Mob. Being the oldest of the females, Catnip won dominance without much difficulty from the other females. One of the Zappa males named Napoleon established domince and became her mate. Catnip is still the the dominant female of the Gattaca today. Family Mother: Molly Father: Argan Sister: Lilly Brothers: Dandelion and Hawkbit Mate: Tiny and Napoleon Children: Maria, Goldie, Pipsqueak and VWF044 Links Whiskers Mob Gattaca Mob Tiny Zappa Category:Role Play meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Gattaca meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant Females